Ocean Blue
by sweet like chocolate
Summary: The tenth anniversary of Scott's parents' deaths is imminent, who will help him through this? DUN, DUN, DUN! Drum roll please! An update at last! 2 chapters! The story is FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Ocean Blue By sweet like chocolate  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't profit from 'em.  
  
Summary: The tenth anniversary of Scott's parents' death is imminent. Who helps him through? (Way better than summary- I hope!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stirred in his sleep; he could hear people, his parents, whispering in the background. He could here queer snorting sounds coming from the engine, they were oddly comforting, and he relaxed, about to go back to sleep. Beside him, Alex moved,  
  
"Scott, what's burning?"  
  
He concentrated for a moment; there was a funny smell. He got up and walked towards his parents, they were in the cockpit, talking quietly in whispers. They looked worried.  
  
"Mummy, daddy, what's wrong, what's burning?"  
  
"It's okay honey, it's going to be fine, can you go and get Alex?"  
  
Scott shook Alex and beckoned him to go over to the cockpit. He followed, but his thoughts were confused, what was going to be fine?  
  
"Scott, honey, put this on."  
  
His mother handed him an oddly heavy backpack. A parachute, he realised. He put it on obediently, noticing Alex was wearing one too. He turned back to his mother. Her eyes were full of sadness. She was not wearing a parachute.  
  
"Scott, there's something wrong with the plane. I want you and Alex to be very brave and jump. These parachutes should save you, pull on this cord here."  
  
"What about you and daddy?"  
  
"We'll be fine, don't worry." She looked straight into his eyes. "Whatever happens, look after Alex."  
  
She held him close.  
  
"I love you Scott, always remember that."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He ran over to where his father and Alex were standing. He hugged his father.  
  
"I love you daddy."  
  
He could hear the sadness in his father's voice.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He held Alex's hand and walked over to the side of the plane. He turned round. His parents stood together, his father's arm round his mother's waist. The image etched itself in his brain.  
  
His parents' eyes glistened with unshed tears. This was the first time he had seen them cry. He realised something was very wrong. He remembered his mother's last words.  
  
"Look after Alex"  
  
He gripped his younger brother's hand tighter, and jumped. He pulled on the cord that opened the parachute, and indicated for Alex to do the same. Their descent slowed.  
  
He turned back to look at the plane. He could see the outline of his parents, standing, watching them. He watched as flames began to lick round the outside of the plane. His parents remained still, his mother leaning on his father. Why weren't they doing anything? He cried out.  
  
"No, mummy, daddy."  
  
He watched as the plane exploded, his mother and father lost behind the huge flames that ripped through the sky. He knew they were dead. He felt his grip on Alex's hand slip, and from the warmth behind him and the sudden speed of his descent, he knew his parachute was on fire. He knew this, and yet, he did not seem to care. He felt as if he was someone else looking down at the scene unfolding. He heard Alex scream as they were flung apart. Then all he knew was a pounding in his head, then blissful unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott sat up in his bed. His eyes glistened behind his sleeping goggles, as the normal mask of a leader slipped, and he lay on his bed and sobbed.  
  
-Do you like?? By the way this will be a JOTT, I don't really write anything else! Please, tell me if it's good.  
  
R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R. That give you the general idea? 


	2. Shared Pain

Ocean Blue by sweet like chocolate  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't profit from 'em.  
  
Summary: The tenth anniversary of Scott's parents death is imminent. Who helps him through? (Way better than summary- I hope!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*She could feel the flames licking at the parachute behind her, she fell downwards towards earth. She could feel the loss searing through her, and her head thumped. Then there was nothing.*  
  
Jean sat bolt upright in bed. Her heart raced. *Scott.* She climbed out of bed, still shaking from the shared nightmare. She remembered the sense of complete loss, complete hopelessness she had felt. This was not the first time she and Scott had shared a nightmare. In fact, since her power surge a couple of months ago, they had often shared dreams. This was the most intense one she had ever felt. It was like she was actually there. She stopped stock still as she realised. It was not just a nightmare, but a memory, Scott's memory. She hurried along the corridor. If the desolation she had felt was anything to go by, Scott must be feeling awful. He didn't talk about his parents deaths often, but when he did he became very emotional, a completely different person from the calm, collected leader everyone saw. She knew it still upset him greatly, his complete helplessness. She knew that she and the professor were the only ones to have ever seen Scott cry. He didn't want anyone to know he had a weak side.  
  
She turned into his room, she could hear him crying. She felt tears prick at her own eyes, she wished she could share his sorrow. As she came into the room, words were not needed. She sat next to him on the bed and held him. It felt wonderfully right. She curled up next to him and cried with him. Eventually she felt his mind relax, he was sleeping. She stayed with him till morning, then crept back to her own room. They hadn't spoken a word to each other through out the entire night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott sat in French, but his mind couldn't be further away. He felt enclosed, trapped, he wondered how Jean was. He remembered the strange rush of emotions he had felt when she held him. He had felt safe, but at the same time guilty for feeling better, when his parents were never going to come back. Scott shook his head, trying to clear it, he needed to get out of here. He raised his hand  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean had never concentrated less. Although Geometry was one of her best subjects, she could not focus. She wondered what Scott was feeling. She sat staring out of the window, the storm clouds gathered low. They seemed to echo her mood. She needed to find Scott. *I'll look for him at lunch* she thought.  
  
"Miss Grey, would you like to explain the problem on the board."  
  
*Shit* Jean turned round and returned her attention to the class, missing Scott driving out of school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The breeze blew through Scott's hair, and he felt better for the first time in weeks. He knew the storm was about to break but he couldn't care less, it felt good to chuck responsibility over his shoulder. He had no idea where he was heading, he just knew he had to drive  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean raced through the corridors. She was worried. Scott hadn't been at lunch, and she couldn't find him anywhere. She spotted Kurt and Kitty standing next to each other talking.  
  
"Kurt, Kitty. Have you seen Scott? It's really important."  
  
"He vasn't at lunch vas he. I don't think I've seen him since this morning. He had French last period though, maybe you should find someone who takes it with him."  
  
"He's been really distracted all day. He's probably, like bunked off."  
  
Kurt did a double take.  
  
"Are ve talking about the same Scott? Ven was the last time you saw Scott do anything without thinking about it for twenty minutes first! He's the least spontaneous person I know. The day Scott bunks off is the day Rogue wears pink." At that moment Rogue came round the corner struggling with a pink scarf round her neck.  
  
"Ah told ye Risty, ah don't wear pink. I don't care whether it looks good or not"  
  
Kitty looked triumphantly at Kurt.  
  
".voluntarily." He finished.  
  
"Kurt, you're like the least observant person ever. Scott was acting completely strange at breakfast, he hardly ate anything."  
  
"I'm only unobservant ven there's better things to be doing."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Eating!" Kurt looked around to make sure they were alone and ported out.  
  
Kitty let out an exasperated sigh and turned to speak to Jean. There was no one there.  
  
"Well, be like that." She phased in to the nearby bathroom, checking it was empty first.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean braced herself and walked up to Duncan. He was the only one she could think of who had French with Scott.  
  
"Duncan, where's Scott."  
  
"Hey babe." He put his arm round her, and she quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"Scott, my best friend. He wears red shades. Where is he?"  
  
"Oh Summers, he went out in French and never came back. So do you want to catch a movie after school on Friday."  
  
Jean had already gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean sat in the library and concentrated. She focused on Scott. His character, his looks, she carefully built up an image of him in her mind. It was suprisingly easy. For many people it took her an hour to build up a perfect image, but Scott's was ready in a matter of minutes. She searched through her head until she felt her link with Scott. She focused on both the link and the image, and soon images began rushing through her head. A young Scott hugged his mother, played football with a five year old Alex, jumped out of the plane, an older Scott struggled to close his eyes- red beams poured forth, talked to the professor, met her. She searched through them till she found what she was looking for. Present day Scott was sitting on the beach looking out to sea. *Kurt* she sent out a mental call *can you port me to the institute to pick up my car. I'm in the library.*  
  
Seconds and a puff of blue smoke later, Kurt appeared.  
  
"At your service."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Good, not good. Please tell me! 


	3. Memories

Ocean Blue By sweet like chocolate  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't profit from 'em.  
  
Summary: The tenth anniversary of Scott's parents' death is imminent. Who helps him through? (Way better than summary- I hope!)  
  
*~*~*~*~* *Warning* This chapter is very angsty! I should have really put that as one of the genres! It's basically Scott's thoughts before Jean gets to him which will be next chap! Sorry! It also contains a lot about the ocean, hence the title! I may update the next chap at the same time, so you are not too depressed! Next chap will be much happier! Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott took a deep breath, he could taste the salt in the air. He was sitting on the shore, only inches away from the water's edge. Around him the waves thundered down onto the shore, sending spray up into the air. The effect was beautiful, as the rainbows, formed by the light reflecting of the water, glittered all around. The gulls swooped up and down, and their calls echoed around the bay. The clouds above rumbled threateningly, but he did not move.  
  
The ocean, for Scott at least, was one of the most relaxing places to be. The waves crashed against the shore in what seemed to be Earth's most natural rhythm, and the sea breeze raised the goose pimples on his arms, not enough to be cold but just enough to make him feel alive. All his troubles were washed away with the retreating water, and he sat, drawing idle patterns in the sand with his fingers. He hadn't been near the sea voluntarily for 10 years, it reminded him too much of his parents, and the happy times they had had by it. (A/N This is set before Adrift!)  
  
One of his clearest memories of his mother, was her love for the water, especially the sea. Every chance she got, she would be by it, or in it, as swimming came as naturally to her as walking. In fact he remembered his father teasing her one day on the beach, saying she was more fish than human. His mother had pushed him under, and that had sparked a huge water fight that lasted till lunch.  
  
He tried to picture them as they had been that day. His mother's cheeks flushed with happiness and exertion, her hair tangled and damp from the spray she threw up, his father's eyes full of love as he looked at her. Instead the picture of them on the plane came to the top of his mind. Sorrow was written on their faces.  
  
*Go away* he shouted inwardly *I don't want to remember you like that.* He pushed the image away, and was suprised when it was replaced by an image of Jean, her beautiful hair let down loose behind her head, and her emerald eyes sparkling. Her image, and the happiness it produced, did not last long, as his mother pushed her way to the top of his thoughts again.  
  
His mother had made sure he and Alex appreciated the sea and its beauty from a very young age. He could remember countless occasions, where he had sat just as he did now, except his mother's arms would be round his waist, and he would lean into her slightly, so their shadows blended together, in one blurred image on the sand. A single tear slid down his cheek, he could almost feel her sitting next to him, an oasis of calm amongst the craziness of the world. He had always preferred to sit and watch the sea, rather than be in it, revelling in the unique sense of calm it had given him. Alex however, had loved to be in it, to feel it around him. He still surfed, Scott thought it brought him closer to the parents he could only vaguely remember.  
  
"Why did you have to die?" He shouted aloud, angry with his parents for leaving him and Alex, making him learn to be an adult at ten years old. Other parents abused their children, hit them, shouted at them, yet they survived to do it another day. His parents while not perfect had always been the best they could and he loved them.  
  
Tears dripped freely down his face, as he sobbed for what he had once taken for granted, and he let his pent up emotions go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you so much to all my reviewers, especially Wen. I loved your comments!! I hope you like this part too. I shall hopefully update really soon. Next chap- Jean finds Scott.  
  
In case you hadn't noticed, I love the ocean, and I dedicate this chapter to it!  
  
Please R+R or email me- dolphin678_8@hotmail.com . 


	4. Good Bye

Ocean Blue By sweet like chocolate  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't profit from 'em.  
  
Summary: The tenth anniversary of Scott's parents' death is imminent. Who helps him through? (Way better than summary- I hope!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean looked above her, as a distant clap of thunder warned her of the impending storm. As she drew up beside Scott's convertible she could already see him, sitting next to the sea. He looked damp, so she took a towel from the boot of the car (A/N Hey, she's prepared!), and advanced towards him. He was so lost in thought he did not hear her approach. She took her shoes off and wriggled her toes, enjoying the feeling of the sand between them. She hadn't been to the sea in an age, shame about the weather! She came from behind him and put her hands in front of his eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" His eyes were wet. She knew he had been crying.  
  
"Jean," he looked completely nonplussed, "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
"Shouldn't you?" She retaliated. "Anyway," she grinned flirtatiously. "Schools no fun without you there!"  
  
Scott ignored the strange butterfly feeling her words had given him, and shrugged, not looking at her. "I, I, just had to get away." He hoped she'd understand. Instead of the question he'd been expecting he got,  
  
"Scoot."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"You know, move. You obviously don't want to go back to institute, and to be honest neither do I, but I refuse to sit on wet sand, so move while I put the towel down." Scott was in such a state of shock from her words he moved without thinking. Jean laid down the towel and snuggled up to him. He put his arm around her, and together they looked out to sea.  
  
"That's better." Jean whispered, certain she had never been more comfortable in her life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later, and the first drops of rain began to fall. Scott broke the silence.  
  
"I suppose we should go back." He didn't sound particularly excited at the prospect.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, we're kinda getting wet, if you hadn't noticed!"  
  
"We're already getting wet from the sea." Jean pointed out. "It can't hurt us to get any wetter."  
  
"What happened to Miss-I-can't-sit-on-wet-sand?" Scott teased, turning to face her. Her face was very close to his, and his stomach jolted.  
  
"Maybe she's very comfortable where she is." Jean moved forward, so only inches separated their lips. (A/N I thought about leaving it there, but that would be cruel wouldn't it!)  
  
Scott leant down and brushed his lips against hers, and for a moment time stood still. Jean was aware of utter perfection, sitting on a beach, in the rain, kissing Scott came at the top of her all time favourite moments in time.  
  
Then he cut it short suddenly, and stood up abruptly. Jean felt at a jolt at her stomach, maybe he didn't like her? Maybe he just wanted to be friends, and that whole thing was a mistake.  
  
"It's been ten years exactly today." Scott's voice broke the silence for the second time that day.  
  
For a moment Jean couldn't work out what he meant, 10 years since what. Then it began to add up. The nightmare, the bunking off school,  
  
"I can't imagine what it was like for you."  
  
Scott struggled for words to convey what he was feeling.  
  
"It was like, all my stability, everything that kept me safe from harm, was gone. Just like that, in one second, everything that mattered was gone. And all that I could think of was, why them? Why not me? What did I do that meant I survived and they didn't?"  
  
"You were you." Jean's voice answered him. "Scott, your parents loved you enough to sacrifice themselves for you and Alex. They sacrificed the most important things in the world for you. They couldn't have done that unless they loved you more than life itself."  
  
Scott didn't answer for a while. Then he spoke in a far away voice, and she knew he was remembering.  
  
"We used to come here all the time. Until today I hadn't come since the crash. It was as if all the happy memories were now sad ones, because we couldn't create any more." He went on quickly. "I'm sorry I've been difficult these last days. I've had a lot of nightmares."  
  
"I know, I shared them, remember."  
  
He continued as if she hadn't spoken.  
  
"It's just every time I feel happy, I feel guilty, because they can never be there to be happy and have fun."  
  
Jean finally understood why he had broken the kiss.  
  
"Scott, your parents cared enough to sacrifice themselves for you. They wouldn't want you not to be happy just because they're not there to see it and experience it for themselves. Imagine if you gave up your life for someone, and then all they did was worry about the fact you weren't there. Your parents would want you to enjoy life, after all they gave up theirs for yours, they wouldn't want yours to be wasted too."  
  
Scott grinned wryly at her.  
  
"I never thought of it like that."  
  
"They would want you to remember your time together happily, because at least you had it." She stood up and walked towards him. "They especially wouldn't want you to avoid places they loved, because they loved them. They would want you to create new happy memories there."  
  
He walked towards her, so they stood very close; the rain fell hard around them.  
  
"I've an idea how to do that."  
  
Jean felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
"How's that then?"  
  
"Like this." With that he started tickling her.  
  
"Scott, stop it. Scott I'm warning you." With that Jean threw him into the water telekinetically.  
  
"Jean I'm all wet."  
  
"Scott, it's impossible to get any wetter than we already are." Jean pointed at the sky, which was pouring down rain upon them. She held out her hand to pull Scott up.  
  
"We'll see about that." Scott pulled her down next to him.  
  
"Ew, seaweed. Scott you are so dead." She scooped up seaweed and dumped it on him. Soon they were having a huge seaweed/water fight in the rain. *~*~*~*~*  
  
*Bamf*  
  
The three teenagers that appeared were immediately soaked.  
  
"Ew, couldn't this have waited until after the storm."  
  
"Look zis is an easy vay to get out of ze danger room session."  
  
"Speak for yourself. Ah didn't hav danger room session, why am ah here?"  
  
"You can absorb my power and teleport back to ze institute to tell de professor where ze runaways are."  
  
"Well why am I here then, Danger room has got to be better than like getting this wet."  
  
"I got ze feeling Volverine did not trust me to stay vith them. I zink he thought I vould go and get a burger or something."  
  
Rouge raised her eyebrows. "Like that's never happened before."  
  
"It vas only vonce. I vas hungry!"  
  
Kitty looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Why are you here then? Rouge could just have easily absorbed your powers at the mansion."  
  
Kurt laughed guiltily.  
  
"Ja, about that. I'm not actually meant to be here- but hey, no one cuts de fuzzy dude out of de action."  
  
"For God's sake Kurt, you make it sound like they broke out of jail or something."  
  
"Vell, it's serious, who are the last people who you would expect to bunk of school?"  
  
"Ah'm guessin' the answers Miss Perfect and her boyfriend."  
  
"Their not going out, they are so unbelievably slow like that."  
  
"Uh guys, I vouldn't be so sure about that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott looked down on Jean, her hair was soaked, and it clung to her forehead wetly, she was slightly out of breath, and her face was flushed. He felt his breath catch in his throat, *She's beautiful. * "Hey, I'm a telepath here, can you think a bit quieter?" She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes coyly, "Not that I mind what you were thinking about."  
  
She remembered their current position, Scott had pinned her down, and no matter what she tried she couldn't get free.  
  
"Scott, please let me go, I'm getting sand up my top, and it's all itchy, can sand make permanent."  
  
Scott looked down at her  
  
"Jean shut up."  
  
He captured her lips with his, and Jean immediately stopped struggling and relaxed into his hold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ew, ah'm outa here, I did not come on this trip to see Miss Perfect make out with her boyfriend." Rouge stripped off her glove, and touched Kurt briefly. Then she was gone.  
  
"This is so cool, they are so right for each other, I wonder how long its been going on, do you think its just happened. Is this why they bunked off?" Kitty paused for breath, and noticed Kurt staring at her.  
  
"How do you have time to breath?" He grabbed her hand, and Kitty's stomach jolted at the feeling of his furry hands on her smooth ones *what's going on? * she thought.  
  
"Let's visit de lovebirds shall ve?"  
  
*Bamf*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean was in ecstasy, there was no other word for it, Scott nervously slid his tongue into her mouth, and she groaned under the feelings it produced. She wanted him she realised, with an urgency she had never felt before. Her tongue danced with his, and she felt both their passions rise. She was determined to learn the most intimate details of his mouth, as she slid her tongue round and round.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Jean and Scott broke apart guiltily, to see two soaked teenagers staring at them.  
  
"You haben something zu tell us, nein."  
  
Jean's cheeks flushed.  
  
"Exactly how long have you guys been standing there?"  
  
"Here, like not long, but up there." Kitty pointed to their original position, "Quite long!"  
  
Scott was slightly less flustered.  
  
"Are you sure you guys don't have something to tell us?" He pointed at Kurt and Kitty, who realised they were still holding hands.. They dropped them quickly.  
  
"Like don't be silly, we just ported in!"  
  
"Anyvay, ve aren't die ones who vere making out on a beach, in de middle of a storm!" As if to echo his point, a huge clap of thunder crashed through the sky, causing them all to jump out of their skin. Suddenly sunlight streamed through the clouds.  
  
"I doubt that's natural." Scott announced to nobody in particular.  
  
"I'm not complaining." The warm sunlight fell on the bedraggled teens.  
  
"That was so quick, I swear Rogue only left five minutes ago." Kitty waved at the X-jet, as it began its descent.  
  
Kurt suddenly began to look very worried.  
  
"Keety, vat is die likelihood, de professor und Storm came on their own."  
  
For a minute Kitty couldn't understand, but all was made clear when a booming voice came from the opening door of the jet.  
  
"Elf, if you port anywhere, you are not goin to see the outside of the danger room for the next year."  
  
"I am so dead."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five minutes later, and all four were sitting in the jet, with towels wrapped around them and hot mugs of cocoa, courtesy of Storm. Wolverine and Kurt were having a lengthily 'discussion' about the importance of danger room sessions, which mainly involved lengthily punishments, and Kurt appealing to the professor every 10 seconds, and the punishments being shortened by varied amounts of time, several weeks, in one case, ("really Logan he has other concerns you know"). Kitty, Scott and Jean were being lectured about the dangers of being out side in storm, as Kitty had unfortunately asked Storm how exactly getting a bit wet could harm them.  
  
Scott whispered something in Jean's ear, and she immediately started having a coughing fit. Storm immediately started clucking over her (while at the same time remarking to Kitty, that this was the harm getting 'a bit' wet did). Unnoticed by anyone except the professor, who let him go, Scott slipped out of the jet.  
  
He made his way back down to the sea, and stood staring at his reflection, distorted by the constantly moving water, and the rain falling. For a moment it looked as if it was not his present day reflection, but that of ten years ago. Then the two merged together, only to be washed away by the incoming swell. He spoke out loud, breaking the silence,  
  
"I still miss you, I don't think there will ever be a time when I don't, but I don't think I'm angry at you any more." He took a deep breath. "I understand, and I'll try and live life to the full now, and not regret a second."  
  
"Scott, come on, we're leaving."  
  
He took one last look out to sea.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Katherine Anne Summers looked up at her husband, where they stood in the water. It was pouring with rain, but they were not wet at all, and they almost seemed to glow. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears.  
  
"I think he turned out just fine, don't you?" The love in her husband's eyes echoed that Scott had seen in the plane that fateful day.  
  
"To be honest, I don't think we could have done a better job ourselves."  
  
A red haired girl joined Scott and rested her head on his shoulder; he put his arm round her.  
  
"They're in love aren't they?"  
  
"I'd say so."  
  
Katherine looked at the girl and noticed the closeness between her and Scott.  
  
"I think we'd like her."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
They watched silently, as Scott and the red haired girl were joined at the door by a man in a wheel chair, a beautiful woman with white hair, a burly man who was glaring at a boy who seemed to be blue, who was holding a brown- haired girl's hand.  
  
"He has two families now."  
  
Christopher hugged his wife close.  
  
"I think he has enough love to go around."  
  
They watched as one by one the rest of Scott's 'family' left, leaving him and the red haired girl standing at the door.  
  
Simultaneously, without consulting each other Katherine and Christopher waved goodbye to their eldest son, before blurring in with the rain and disappearing altogether, leaving only the wind and the gulls to watch over the shore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott squinted, through the rain and mist; he could swear he saw two figures standing waving. He smiled, suddenly feeling incredibly happy. He turned to Jean,  
  
"So about our first date."  
  
Laughing, the two teenagers made their way into the jet. Abruptly and simultaneously, without consulting each other, they stopped and through the gap in the door, they waved. Their hands found each other and smiling they intertwined their fingers, and walked slowly over to their seats.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Ok guys I think that's it. I might continue it, but it will just be like a Scott/Jean romance, with a bit of Kurrty on the side! I'm going away for two and a half weeks now, so that will be the last update for quite a while, I'll think up some new ideas while I'm away! I hope everybody who reads my story has a great summer vacation. I'm off to Canada for two weeks, though we'll probably cross over the border and go to Seattle for a couple of days. I can't wait!  
  
Please R+R my story and have a great summer! 


	5. Preparations

Ocean Blue By sweet like chocolate  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't profit from 'em.  
  
Summary: The tenth anniversary of Scott's parents' death is imminent. Who helps him through? (Way better than summary- I hope!)  
  
A/N I'm back and I had a great time in Canada. We spent most of our time on Vancouver Island, and it's really beautiful, I would recommend visiting it. Also if you like surfing they have some great waves (I suck at surfing, but the waves were really good none the less!). I also visited Vancouver which is a great city (okay, I'm kinda biased cos we lived there for a year when I was younger but still!). You probably don't care about this and are just like get on with the story but before I do a quick warning. I am still quite jet lagged (8hr time difference between the West Coast and England!) on top of that, we are in the middle of a heat wave. It hit 40°C yesterday (somewhere over 100°F- I'm not too sure) which is the hottest ever for England. Needless to say, the heat and lack of sleep is not doing my muse any good!  
  
Oh well on with the story, and I'd just like to say that I think it's unfair that girls are always presented as the ones freaking about the date! Therefore Scott will do some freaking of his own!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott looked nervously in the mirror and tried combing his hair into several new positions while looking through his wardrobe, which did not exactly contain the largest number of clothes ever.  
  
Only the slight smell of sulphur gave any hint that anyone else was in the room. Without turning round Scott spoke out loud with an air of someone very tired,  
  
"Kurt, for the last time you and Kitty can not come and see the movie with us, that is the sort of point of a date you know, two people by them selves!."  
  
"Relax, I just came to see if you needed any help getting ready."  
  
"I'm okay," Scott's voice was rushed and he did not exactly sound to sure of himself. "It's not like I'm a girl.  
  
This was followed by a silence before Scott went on quickly.  
  
"So, what do you think I should wear?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"C'mon Jean just come out already."  
  
"Yeah. It's not like we don't have better things to do." Rouge added dryly. "Okay, and remember I want the truth! Even if I won't like it!" Jean stepped out from behind the wardrobe door that acted as a sort of screen. She twirled showing a plain half-length denim skirt and a white halter-top that emphasised her creamy skin and acted as a sort of contrast for her fiery hair and blazing green eyes.  
  
"Jean you look amazing." Kitty sighed.  
  
Jean looked to Rogue with a question in her eyes. The Southern belle jumped off the bed.  
  
"Jean, ah really Scott gives a toss what ya look lak, but ya look fahne." She walked towards the door. "Ah think ah'll go see what's cookin." And with that she was gone.  
  
Jean turned round to Kitty.  
  
"Now what shoes?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott and Kurt stood looking at the outfits in front of them.  
  
Scott held a top up.  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
Kurt studied it carefully,  
  
"Vat's that?" He asked pointing out a red stain on the side.  
  
"Oh shit, it's tomato sauce from a couple days back. Well maybe not that one then!"  
  
Scott rummaged through the wardrobe pulling out two stain free tops. One was a red t-shirt and the other a black turtleneck. He held up the red one,  
  
"How about this?"  
  
"That's gut." Scott made to put it on, "but the black one is also gut."  
  
"Kurt, your useless, quick pick one."  
  
Kurt opened his mouth to reply but a voice from the hallway came first.  
  
"The red one, but ah'd take a jacket." Rogue shook her head muttering under her breath, "Jean was raght, guys are worse than girls."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott nervously paced the hallway. He'd only been down a couple of minutes, but it already felt like hours. He also was aware of the curiously empty institute. "Hey" Jean's voice was curiously soft as she came down the stairs. Her breath caught as she saw Scott. His tight lean figure was emphasised by the top he was wearing, and all of a sudden the feelings she'd felt at the beach came rushing back. She caught his stray thought *wow*. Her face broke into a smile as she was thrown back to when they had first met, that was his thought then also.  
  
He caught her hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Jean you look." Scott was momentarily lost for words, "beautiful."  
  
She blushed and looked away before leaning forward to whisper in his ear,  
  
"Your not too bad yourself you know."  
  
She leant back and looked into his eyes, she could always do that, despite the fact his glasses obscured his eyes. Her voice was still low,  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Scott looked back. They were both aware that this was a turning point in their relationship. Perhaps that was why they had been so careful about appearances. After all they both had seen each other looking awful during their time at the institute. The two kisses on the beach could easily be dismissed due to lack of judgement, excitement, and Scott's over emotional state. Once they were out of the door though, they were on a date, and there was no going back.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready."  
  
Still holding hands, their fingers entwined, they left the mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry if my writing of the accents sucks! Next chapter. the date!  
  
I'll try and get the next chapter up quickly but I am going on an exchange to Germany on Sat, so it may be a while, sorry! Can you believe I am giving up the last to weeks of my summer holiday to go to German school! I have no idea what got into me when I signed up for it! At best my German is incredibly limited! Oh well, I'm screwed!  
  
Anyway this chapter and the rest of my story is dedicated to my reviewers, especially Wen (am still loving your comments), Jen1703, Riah Yaps, Mamour, Sprockett, JupiterHalo, wllw979 and slickboy444, as well as anybody else who left unsigned reviews!  
  
Please follow their example and REVIEW.  
  
I love this quote so I am going to put it in for no reason!  
  
"Letters are symbols that turn matter into spirit."  
  
Please review - sweet like chocolate 


	6. The Date Part 1

Ocean Blue By sweet like chocolate  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't profit from 'em.  
  
Summary: The tenth anniversary of Scott's parents' death is imminent. Who helps him through? (Way better than summary- I hope!)  
  
A/N Sorry this took so long to write but I have been in Germany, and now I am back at school and it has been very hectic! This is a very fluff filled chapter so if ye don't like it don't read it! Please only flame if you have constructive criticism not cos you don't like the characters, or my style. That's what I like and I'm not going to change it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott led the way from the car to the cinema. They walked in silence, but it was a comfortable one and as they were half way across the lot Scott caught Jean's hand and held it, tracing patterns on the back of her hand. She felt an irresistible shiver of excitement run through her.  
  
She remembered the last time they had gone to the cinema together, as best friends, not as boyfriend and girlfriend. They had teased each other, about Taryn and Duncan amongst other things. Jean remembered the twinge of pain she had felt whenever Scott and Taryn's names were mentioned together, even though she had knew she had no right to, especially as it was she who had introduced them and more or less brought them together.  
  
She shuddered when she recalled that awful evening at the fair ground. Over and over she had replayed Scott and Taryn's ride in her mind wondering if it had meant anything, until she had caught them together outside school. She couldn't ever remember being more mad at Taryn.  
  
She squeezed Scott's hand and he raised it to his lips, smiling as he pressed it to his mouth, her face broke out into a huge grin and although she wasn't looking at Scott, she was sure he was wearing an identical one.  
  
She slipped back into memories, recalling when Ororo and Logan first took them both to the cinema. It was sort of a well-done present, for Jean who had finally mastered her telekinetic gifts, and for Scott, who had made the track team, despite the hindrance of his glasses.  
  
She grinned Logan and Ororo's twin expressions popped into her mind at the discovery that there was one thing Scott would not give into her on. Popcorn. It was very simple, he was salty, she was sweet, and neither would give in to the other. After 'debating' for ten minutes so loudly that almost everyone in the foyer was watching them. Storm had shared sweet with Jean, and Logan salty with Scott. It was a memory she would never forget, mainly because arguing about popcorn at the cinema had made her feel so normal, she could almost forget her mutantcy.  
  
By this time they had reached the cinema. They were going to see Pirates of the Caribbean, as its mix of action and romance meant both teens could enjoy it. As they entered the cinema Scott dropped her hand, instead putting his arm around her. She snuggled into his hold, feeling the unique sensation of fitting in; like a key to a lock. Scott's arm made her feel warm and secure, the opposite of Duncan's, which was heavy and uncomfortable. In fact whenever Duncan had put his arm around her she had spent the entire time wondering how to get out of it without hurting his feelings.  
  
She looked up at Scott, and could not help thinking *he's my boyfriend now*. As they waited in the queue for refreshments she studied his face, wondering at the way the ultra-violet lights highlighted the red tints in his hair, which so perfectly matched the sunglasses and t-shirt he wore. She could not help noticing the way the top and jacket showed off his firm body, before she jerked her mind back from that direction *steady Jean!*.  
  
She was jerked out of her reverie by Scott's hand gently touching her arm,  
  
"Jean, are you okay?" Concern was evident in his voice, as she smiled up at him and nodded. He handed her a drink and offered her some popcorn from the large container he carried. She absentmindedly took a handful. It was sweet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The film was good and afterwards they went to a small restaurant they often visited as a group with the others. The soon started talking about this and that and they were so preoccupied with each other they only ordered the third time the waitress came. The other customers could not help but wonder at the expressions the two shared, they were a perfect example of young love.  
  
One such person, a middle-aged woman leaving the restaurant, commented to her husband,  
  
"That, my dear, is a match made in heaven and gives true meaning to the words soul mates."  
  
Scott and Jean were unaware of this and continued to be completely wrapped up in each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They drove slowly back to the institute, neither wanting such a wonderful evening to be finished so soon. As they drove up on impulse, Jean grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him close, whispering in his ear.  
  
"Let's go to the Den."  
  
Scott silently nodded his agreement, and parked the car. They climbed out and softly made their way into the darkness of the institute grounds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review, I need to know what people think! Send me an email to dolphin678_8@hotmail.com or just click the button. OK. I promise I won't take that long to upload the next chapter. But you know feedback always makes me want to write- very unsubtle hint I know!  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers! 


	7. The History of the Den' or 'Jean's Story...

Ocean Blue  
  
by sweet like chocolate  
  
Disclaimer: don't own 'em, don't profit from 'em  
  
A/N This was just meant to be a prefix to the next chapter but my imagination kept coming up with stuff so now it has its own chapter, and possibly the longest one at that!  
  
Do I need to remind you to R+R?  
  
Chapter 6- The History of the Den or Jean's Story  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Screech.  
  
The car sped round the corner just as two girls, brown and red hair contrasting brilliantly, laughed and played on the lawn. The red haired one kicked the ball hard, sending it just out of the brown haired ones reach- out on to the road. Laughing the girl ran out on to the road to pick up the ball her friend had just scored with. She turned to look at her friend, a smile etched on her face. She never saw what was coming.  
  
Noooo!  
  
The pain took over Jean's mind as she knelt by Annie. She was unaware of how she got there; she just knew she couldn't break her gaze from her friends. Images flashed through her brain, two toddlers playing together, one's red hair already making her face stand out, two small children at the funfair clutching identical dolls laughing together, two 9 year old girls playing football, joy outlining both their faces, one girl, her red hair sweeping down her shoulders, her face wet with tears, standing by a tombstone alone in the rain.  
  
The pain swirled round her head making her weak. Thoughts that weren't hers echoed round her head. The one thing that was consistent was the pain and the voice- her own she realised, screaming her friend's name. Suddenly she was drawn away and a man stepped in front of her, blocking her view of Annie. Arms held her as she struggled, the pain and the voices increased until she could no longer hear her own and she surrendered into the silent darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The little 11-year-old girl curled up in a ball on the bathroom, sobbing softly, her brilliant red hair sweeping forward in a curtain over her face.  
  
Her delicate body shook with the effort that kept the sobs from echoing around the mansion. Memories flashed in front of her eyes as her tired mind, exhausted from another failed telepathy lesson, failed to keep the memories in check. There was nowhere to go where she could be alone with her thoughts.  
  
She raised her face in grim determination. There must be somewhere in the expanse of grounds where she could have some peace and quiet. Silently she made her way over to the basin and washed her face before stepping out into the thankfully empty hallway.  
  
Out in the gardens there was no one to be seen. They must be training Scott, the strange, shy boy whose always-present sunglasses made his face and emotions difficult to read. She had only been at the mansion a couple of weeks, but she was determined to break through his facade and bring out the real Scott.  
  
She walked slowly round the garden, noting the high wall that surrounded the mansion and trying to keep as near to it as possible. There must be some corner, some unseen place where she could have some privacy. There was a large hedge that ran alongside the wall. She supposed it was an extra deterrent for anyone trying to get in.  
  
She was still unsure exactly why the mansion needed all of the protection, but she was certain the professor knew what he was doing. Stopping suddenly she noticed that the distance between where she was standing (next to the hedge) and the wall was larger than it had been everywhere else. Though the gap was barely noticeable unless you were looking for it she was sure it was what she was looking for.  
  
There was just one obstacle.  
  
The hedge.  
  
She stared at her opponent, sizing it up, while clearing her mind in the way the professor had taught her. Checking to make sure no one could see her she knelt on the floor. There was a small gap near the bottom of the hedge and she concentrated on using her telepathy to make it bigger so she could just squeeze through, while at the same time holding the branches around her back, so she didn't get to scratched.  
  
After a few inches the tunnel widened enough so she could crawl through with no real discomfort. Behind her she telekinetically pushed the branches back down so the gap was barely visible. It was the biggest thing she had ever done with her mind especially since she was still exhausted from her session with the professor, and she staggered into the small clearing.  
  
It was perfect, a small log sat next to the wall, she had no idea how it had got there, it must have been there before the hedge was planted. The hedge was tall enough that it was completely hidden from the institute but there was a perfect view of the sky.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Jean nearly jumped out of her skin, as she turned round to face Scott. He continued regardless.  
  
"You found my den."  
  
The two children stared at each other. Ones red hair was tangled with leaves and she panted, slightly out of breath. The other had a scratch on his cheek and appeared to be in a worse state than the girl. Their gazes locked until the girl wrenched hers away, her voice was muted, full of disappointment.  
  
"I thought nobody knew it was here."  
  
"I'm the only one as far as I know. Well, saying that, I'm sure the professor knows but he respects my privacy."  
  
Jean sighed and sat on the log.  
  
"I just wanted somewhere to be alone."  
  
"That's what I use this for." He sat next to her. She leaned into him unconsciously. For a minute they sat in silence before Scott spoke,  
  
"We could share it." Jean turned to look at him incredulously; she had been expecting him to make her leave.  
  
"We could make a signal for when we are here and want to be alone, so the other won't interrupt."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course, I know how hard it is to find some privacy round here."  
  
Jean hugged him and he grinned stupidly, hugging her back.  
  
She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you. Friends?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
13-year-old Jean flew backwards and hit the danger room floor wincing. The simulation shut down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Scott helped her to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine," she pushed him gently away. "You didn't need to shut down the sim."  
  
"I was worried, you're my best friend you know."  
  
Jean stiffened and suddenly pain seared through her head as the rush of memories came flooding through.  
  
*~*  
  
A red haired girl knelt by a brown haired one in front of a doll's house.  
  
"You're my best friend you know."  
  
"I know." They smiled at each other.  
  
*~*  
  
Rain poured down on the mud soaked soccer pitch as two disgruntled 8-year- old girls were put on different teams. The brown haired one ran back to the coach, taking his hand and pulling him round to face her.  
  
"I want to be on Jean's team. I'm her best friend and we work much better together."  
  
The coach surveyed the little girl, so determined and full of spirit even though rain poured around her.  
  
"Fine, we'll try you out together this week, but no messing around."  
  
The girl ran over to join her best friend, who had been watching and identical grins split over their faces.  
  
The sun appeared from behind a cloud.  
  
*~*  
  
A red haired girl knelt by the crumpled body of a brown haired one. Tears ran down her face as pain swirled round her head. Barely recognisable words formed from her mouth.  
  
"Annie, no. You're my best friend. Don't leave."  
  
Arms came round her as she was moved and the paramedic knelt by the body, shaking his head. Behind him the red haired girl collapsed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean flinched away from Scott and ran from the room, tears over flowing.  
  
*~*  
  
Scott had seen the sign Jean wanted to be alone and had ignored it. Now he looked at her, she was curled up in a corner of the den, sobbing quietly, and he was not sure he had done the right thing.  
  
"Jean." He whispered as he knelt down by her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Her eyes were raw with emotion as she looked at him.  
  
"Annie."  
  
"Who?"  
  
She leant forward and rested her forehead against his.  
  
Suddenly he was swirled around in a myriad of images. Him, Jean, the Professor, Ororo, Wolverine and other unrecognisable ones filled his vision. Half an hour he knew everything and he looked on the girl before him with a newfound respect, but at the same time an intense longing to hold her and protect her from the world that had dealt her such a cruel hand. He knew there was something that needed to be got out of the way first.  
  
"Jean, like it or not, I am your best friend, and I promise you I will never leave you. I've learnt that even when you can't see someone you care for, their still there, as you just showed me. Look at all the memories you have of Annie that comfort you. That's her way of still being there for you, still loving you."  
  
He walked over to the log and pushed his glasses down so just a fraction of his optic beam came through. Slowly, laboriously he carved an inscription into the log.  
  
'Property of JG and SS 1998. Best Friends Forever.'  
  
He caught her hand and ran it over the wood, still warm from the optic beam.  
  
"Whenever I'm not here, you can just feel this and remember I'm still caring for you, wherever I am."  
  
Jean nodded and he held her close, letting her cry into his chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A red haired teen, beauty radiant on her face sat next to a brown haired boy. His arm was round her shoulders and she leant into him, trusting him implicitly. Together they watched the sunset in silence, neither needing words. When the sun had set they stood up and the girl turned to the boy, puzzlement etched her face.  
  
"I don't think I need this as a private place any more."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Your my private place."  
  
He smiled and looked into her eyes.  
  
"And you're mine."  
  
They climbed through the hedge and walked back to the institute in silence, but they walked with their arms round each other, shadows melded as one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay- that's what the den is and the part it plays in Scott and Jean's history, at least in my mind.  
  
Luv it, hate it? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!  
  
Back to present time and fluffiness next chapter  
  
- sweet like chocolate 


	8. The Date Part 2

Ocean Blue By sweet like chocolate  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't got the idea by now I have worries about your IQ!  
  
A/N SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!  
  
I could go on forever but I am so sorry I haven't updated before. I'm posting 2 chapters if that's any consolation! I'm just going to get on with the story now before anyone hits me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun beamed down as two eleven year olds dashed across the lawn, their laughter echoing round, brightening the day for their surrogate father as he watched from a window above. They had only been together a matter of months but any fool could see how important they were to each other. He watched with pride as the next generation, so important in this world discovered it's full potential.  
  
"Stop it Scott!"  
  
Jean screamed as he turned the hose on full blast catching her unawares as she ran. She picked up the watering can, full to the brim, emptying it over her best friend, and the two soaking pre-teens stumbled and lay next to each other on the lawn, laughing until their sides ached.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seven years later  
  
Jean tugged her hand out of Scott's grasp and ran across the grass kicking off her shoes and laughing as the blades tickled the bare soles of her feet. The more conservative boy looked at her with amusement shining in his eyes, hidden by the sunglasses, as she raced across the grounds.  
  
"Come on." She called over her shoulder and he felt a telekinetic shove on his back until he was near enough for her to grab his hand and tug him with her. When they reached the hedge they were both laughing until Scott stopped suddenly and addressed her.  
  
"Did I ever thank you?"  
  
"For what?" Her eyes showed puzzlement and curiosity.  
  
"For giving me back my childhood, for making me let loose and do crazy stuff. For being you."  
  
"You never had too. Just being there for me was thanks enough." She disappeared into the hedge, flashing him one last grin before all he could see was the back of a red head. He grinned before following her into the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The professor looked out from the window at his two oldest students and watched as they disappeared from view. He suspected he had always known that at some point in the future their relationship would evolve and he was glad that finally they had discovered just how important they were to each other.  
  
He sighed and left the window, it seemed just like yesterday they were meeting for the first time. Scott and Jean would always hold a special place in his heart, as the first of his students; they represented his dream coming true. Now they had found each other he doubted anything would ever come between them, and that after all was how it was meant to be.  
  
Smiling the professor rolled out of the room and went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I swear that hedge gets smaller every time," Jean complained as she shook dirt off her skirt.  
  
"You can talk, Miss I can hold off the branches with my powers." Scott grumbled brushing leaves out of his hair.  
  
Jean giggled, as Scott's normally pristine hair sat dishevelled and covered with dirt and leaves.  
  
"Here let me." She stretched up on her tiptoes and brushed all the leaves out, showering Scott in the process.  
  
"Ugh, Jean, you'll pay for that." Catching her completely unawares, Scott lifted her off her feet and swung her round and round.  
  
"Stop it." She screeched and gave him a telekinetic push as her surroundings flew round her. With a startled oomph the dizzy Scott lost his balance and fell onto the floor, Jean landing neatly in his lap.  
  
Staggering he stood up and set her down lightly.  
  
"That was a nasty trick Redd."  
  
Jean raised her eyebrows and found his eyes through the reflective quartz of the sunglasses.  
  
"You were spinning me round in your arms Slim!"  
  
"Point taken," Scott looked down at her pouting mouth. He smiled a little at her expression before suddenly bending down and capturing her lips with his. Unconsciously Jean leant forward and deepened to kiss. Scott's arms wrapped around her holding her close to him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth shyly. She responded with passion and soon they were too lost in each other to notice anything about the surroundings around them or indeed what they themselves were doing.  
  
Slowly but surely, as Jean lost any control she might have had over her emotions, the couple, entwined in each other's arms, rose off the ground and into the night's sky. Eyes closed, both had no idea of anything but the other and as they span softly, neither stopped the kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty sat on the sofa, her head resting on Kurt's shoulder as she poured over her book. The young boy beside her, however, was far less concentrated. He was trying to work out how to ask her out without appearing rude. The last thing he wanted was to spoil any friend ship they might have, but he was not sure he could stand another moment without knowing how she felt. He broke from his thoughts at Kitty's soft intake of breath.  
  
"Kätzchen?" He looked down at her, but her eyes were fixed on the window.  
  
He could not help but also be entranced with the sight that met his eyes. Spinning slowly in the moonlight, several feet above the ground, were Scott and Jean, completely lost in each other. Stars shone around them but the love that the two shared eclipsed them all.  
  
Beside him Kitty sighed,  
  
"They are so right for each other."  
  
Kurt took a big breath; he knew this was the right time to ask.  
  
"Vill you go out vith me?"  
  
"Of course." Kitty said it matter-of-factly as if it wasn't important, but Kurt knew she was just as excited as him.  
  
He put his arm around her and together they watched the soul mates spin slowly above the lawn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scott rested his head against Jean's.  
  
"I love you." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"I love you too." She looked at where they were before laughing softly.  
  
"I think I got a bit carried away."  
  
"I'm not complaining." Scott smiled.  
  
Jean gently brought them down to earth and together, hand in hand, they walked off to start a new future together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter is the last one.  
  
Please review if only to tell me how much you hate me for not updating!  
  
-Kat 


	9. Epilogue

Ocean Blue By sweet like chocolate  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with X-men Evo or any Westlife songs  
  
A/N This chapter is dedicated to my English teacher, who after over a year of B's and C's on my creative work (how much did I want to shove my reviews in her face and say 'Hah, some people appreciate my writing!') finally gave me an A, and not just an A at that- an A*!!!!! Yay I'm really happy, cos creative writing is the only thing I really work hard on in English, overall I think it's a stupid excuse for a lesson (no offence anyone but who cares about analysing books for stuff the authors probably didn't even think of when they wrote them and persuasive and non persuasive writing!!!!!). Can you believe although there are two possible English choices for A-level, in neither can you do creative writing? Isn't that the point of English?  
  
Sorry for that rant on about English, but it's very frustrating writing a story which you know is good and getting a C on it. My best friend is dyslexic and she wrote a brilliant story, and I mean a great one about a schizophrenic based on a painting. It wasn't even marked cos my teacher couldn't understand it! My friend was really upset because she doesn't have much confidence in English anyway and she spent a long time on it. My English teacher is DUMB!  
  
Wow, that was a really long rant. SORRY! Here's the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The air was incredibly still as Jean raced across the institute lawn. Now a beautiful 23yr old Jean found it ironic that she was still chasing the same boy as she had been over 10 years ago. She had been dating Scott for five years, and every day was as fresh and wonderful as the day of their first kiss. She loved him so much, that still when she thought about him a goofy smile spread across her face, one she knew she really should have outgrown years ago, but it still happened when she thought for too long about the man she loved.  
  
Jean wrapped her arms round her shoulders. Although it was not cold, her halter-top and skirt did not exactly provide the warmth needed. As she turned the corner, Scott had disappeared. There was only one place he could have gone. With a look of grim determination on her face, Jean knelt by the hedge. With an inward sigh over the white skirt she had put on specially that evening she began to crawl through the hedge. The hole was smaller than she remembered and it took her longer to get through than she was used to. As she stood up to brush the dirt off her skirt, she was faced with a sight that literally took her breath away.  
  
Every square inch of the den was covered in candles, and a soft glow illuminated the entire area, revealing Scott standing in the centre. Wordlessly he took her hands and pulled her to him, before kneeling in front of her, her hand still in his. She gasped, more of a sigh than any real sound.  
  
"Jean, I've been thinking about this for a long time. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone or anything and the one thing I am sure of in my life is that we were meant to be."  
  
Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as he carried on, never breaking his eye contact with her.  
  
"My life with out you wouldn't be a life, because everyone knows you need a soul to have a life. You're my soul. You're my star, my heart, my everything. Please do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
She nodded mute, as he produced a ring with a ruby in the centre and two diamonds on either side of it. In the candlelight it seemed to glow and as he slipped it on her finger a small sound escaped her mouth as she settled into the most content state she had ever experienced. She pulled Scott to his feet and into her arms. Over and over they muttered, "I love you". Neither was aware of anything but the person they held in their arms. Only as the candles began to go out did Scott tip her head up to look into her eyes.  
  
"You really mean it?" He asked with concern etched in his face.  
  
She met his eyes through the glasses and caressed his cheek with her hand. Her voice broke a little as she replied.  
  
"Never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
He kissed her sweetly and together they crawled back through the hedge and wandered slowly back to the institute, fingers intertwined in a gesture more eloquent than words.  
  
*Love you*  
  
*Love you too*  
  
Jean leant her head on his shoulder and above them the stars glittered, as if to recognise some godly pact fulfilled at last.  
  
Behind them two shadowy figures, a golden light surrounding them watched the couple go.  
  
"I think he has finally found peace." Katherine Anne Summers looked up at her husband, the tears shining in her eyes. "Is it time?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and together they faded until the stars could be seen through them. They left the earthly realm far behind as they began a new life, happy that their son who had experienced such a troubled life had finally found true happiness. His soul mate. His everything. His Jean.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the candles slowly went out in the den, leaving just two, which flickering gently highlighted a small area on the log on top of which they rested.  
  
*Property of SS and JG- Best Friends Forever 1998*  
  
The heart (still fresh after being added in a fit of romance only a couple of months ago) that circled the words seemed to glow under the candlelight. Eternal, like the love it represented it circled the two names and as one by one the final candles were extinguished it remained for a few seconds, a reminder of two souls joined, two fates completed, and a love that would go down in history.  
  
Stay with me  
  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
  
The angels can wait for a moment  
  
Come real close  
  
Forget the world outside  
  
Tonight we're alone  
  
It's finally you and I  
  
It wasn't meant to feel like this  
  
Not without you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
Through the laughter and pain  
  
Together we're bound to fly  
  
I wasn't meant to love like this  
  
Not without you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
I made a few mistakes, yeah  
  
Like sometimes we do  
  
Been through lot of heartache  
  
But I made it back to you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
And when I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
When I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Written in the Stars by Westlife (I don't like Westlife by the way, the song just seemed to fit!  
  
Finished! What do you think? I really want to know!!!!!!!!! I want to involve Betsy Braddock in my next story, but I'm having a bit of difficulty, as although I know a bit about the character, it's only what I've gathered from fics, and hazy memories of the 90's cartoon! Please tell me anything you know about her to help me write her accurately. That means anything, features, character, powers, relationships with other characters, character, anything. Fell free to tell me what you think of the story at the same time!  
  
Thank you so much to all my dedicated reviewers, it means so much that you actually like my story! I have never enjoyed writing anything as much as I have this. It's been a great experience, thank you!  
  
Thank you again  
  
-Kat 


End file.
